Bellarke - Deux cœurs qui se cherchent et se trouvent
by Saorya Ruse
Summary: Bellamy et Clarke, partis en forêt pour chercher des plantes médicinales, se font attaquer puis enlever. Deux personnes qui ne se supportaient pas au départ, se rapprochent et finissent par s'aimer. Leur capture et toutes les épreuves qu'ils traversent ensemble font ressortir des sentiments enfouis au plus profond d'eux mêmes. Soyez indulgents, c'est ma première fiction. AVIS !
1. Chapter 1

LES NOMS ET PERSONNAGES NE M'APPARTIENNENT PAS. Tout est extrait de l'univers de "The 100". Je n'ai fais qu'imaginer l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à commenter pour que j' m'améliore !

Ce mec est chiant. Incroyablement chiant. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rester seule et il se la joue chef autoritaire "hors de question, tu ne sais pas te défendre..." je vais lui en mettre une et on verra s'il est toujours du même avis ensuite. Avec son petit air arrogant et tellement sûr de lui... Pff quel emmerdeur !

Bref me voilà dans la forêt à la recherche de plantes médicinales avec ce crétin de Bellamy et deux de ses sbires qui me collent aux basques.

Nous arrivons près d'une cascade, lorsque je repère enfin ces fleurs d'un bleu sombre pour lesquelles nous sommes ici. Je fis signe aux garçons de s'approcher, et leur expliquait comment reconnaître les plantes dont j'avais besoin. Si déjà ils sont là, autant qu'ils servent à quelque chose ! Je continue de récolter ces précieux pétales, lorsque j'ai la désagréable impression d'être observée. Sans rien laisser paraître, j'observe les environs lorsque soudain, je sens des bras puissants m'encercler et une lame se poser contre ma gorge. Tétanisée, je vois d'autres hommes sauter des arbres et abattre un à un les garçons qui accompagnaient Bellamy.

 _Bellamy._ Mon cœur s'accélère, j'espère de toutes mes forces qu'ils ne le trouveront pas. J'entends un léger sifflement, et l'étau qui m'enserrait se relâche brusquement tandis que mon agresseur s'écroule avec un bruit sourd. Perdue, ce n'est que lorsque Bellamy me tire par la main en me criant de courir que je reprends mes esprits. _Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas enfui ?_ Peu importe, pour l'instant la seule chose qui compte est de rester en vie.

Ma main toujours dans celle de Bellamy, nous slalomons à travers les arbres pour mettre la plus grande distance possible entre nous et nos poursuivants. Finalement nous nous arrêtons, à bout de souffle, et lorsque je vois les premiers éclairs annonciateurs d'une tempête zébrer le ciel, je me dis qu'il va falloir trouver un abri pour passer la nuit, et vite.

Nous marchons silencieusement dans la forêt qui se fait de plus en plus sombre et angoissante jusqu'à trouver une grotte vide, qui me paraît être un parfait refuge.

Alors que la tempête se déchaîne à l'extérieur, nous nous faisons face, chacun assis contre une paroi opposée de la grotte. Aucun de nous ne parle, et le silence n'est brisé que par des coups de tonnerre qui claquent au dehors. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui l'a poussé à venir me sauver toute à l'heure, et c'est d'une voix douce que je prends la parole:

\- Merci.

Il lève la tête et me regarde sans répondre avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

J'enchaîne :

\- Tu aurais pu t'enfuir et retourner au camp, mais tu m'as sauvé la vie alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Alors merci.

\- Nous sommes une équipe, et le camp a besoin de toi. Dit-il pour seule explication.

J'hoche la tête, je comprends.

Il se lève :

\- Je prends la première partie de la nuit, essaie de te reposer un peu.

J'acquiesce, et me couche au fond de la caverne, exténuée. Je sens que le sommeil ne se fera pas prier.


	2. Chapter 2

\- chap2-

Pdv Bellamy:

Je me poste à l'entrée de la caverne, à l'affut du moindre mouvement dans les arbres ou sur le sol. Accroupi dans la nuit noire, je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Clarke. "Tu m'a sauvé la vie alors que tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire" et moi qui n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que lui répondre que le camp a besoin d'elle. _J'ai besoin d'elle._ Je chassais immédiatement cette pensée de mon esprit. _Non je n'ai pas besoin d'elle, un Blake n'a besoin de personne._

Il était près d'une heure du matin, et la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés. Je fis quelques pas pour me dégourdir les jambes et me réveiller un peu, puis je rentre dans la caverne afin de m'assurer que tout va bien. Elle était recroquevillée sur le sol, profondément endormie, mais en m'approchant discrètement je pu voir qu'elle grelottait. _Évidemment imbécile qu'elle a froid ! Tu la laisse dans une caverne en pleine nuit sans veste ni feu pour se réchauffer !_ Me donnant une claque mentale, j'enlève ma veste et la recouvrit du mieux que je pu. Immédiatement, les traits de son visage se détendirent et ses tremblements s'estompèrent.

Je profite de cet instant de paix pour la détailler, car n'ayant pas le cœur de la réveiller, je décide de prendre son tour de garde.

Elle semble fragile, allongée par terre avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds qui encadrent son visage délicat. Les yeux fermés, un léger sourire ornant ses lèvres... J'enlève le plus doucement possible une mèche de ses cheveux tombant sur son visage. À cet instant je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de cette belle jeune femme dormant paisiblement près de moi. _Une vraie princesse_ , pensais-je.

Attendez ! Stop ! Moi, Bellamy Blake trouve Clarke Griffin belle comme une princesse ?! Ce doit être la fatigue qui me fait penser de telles choses. Oui c'est sûrement cela. Il faut que je me ressaisisse, et vite ! Je me lève et avant de sortir lui jette un dernier regard pour vérifier qu'elle n'a plus froid. Je sors, il ne pleut plus. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air frais et me remis à mon poste.

Alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube ne vont pas tarder à apparaître, je ne remarque pas la paire d'yeux qui m'observe avec attention depuis un arbre voisin.


	3. Chapter 3

-chap3-

Pdv Clarke

Je suis réveillée par un rayon de soleil qui se pose sur mon visage, un des rares à éclairer l'intérieur de la caverne. Je me sens... Bien. Ça peut paraître étrange de dire ça, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi, et se réveiller reposée est très agréable.

Je m'étire et c'est seulement maintenant que je vois que je porte la veste de Bellamy comme une couverture. Les événements de la veille me reviennent en tête. Les fleurs. L'attaque. Bellamy. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'enserre lorsque je le vois accroupi, crispé à l'entrée de la caverne avec de larges cernes sous ses yeux. J'aurai dû me réveiller et au lieu de ça, il a veillé toute la nuit et m'a même recouverte de sa veste. À l'idée qu'il s'est occupé de moi pendant que je dormais, un sentiment nouveau et indéfinissable fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je m'occuperai de cela plus tard. Je me lève et viens m'asseoir près de lui, sans un mot.

Il me scrute du regard, et je dis:

\- Tu es épuisé Bellamy, tu aurais dû me réveiller pour que je prenne mon tour de garde.

\- Non princesse, je n'étais pas fatigué au point d'interrompre ta nuit, d'autant plus que ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi reposée que ce matin.

\- Merci pour ta veste. Je ne me souviens pas m'être réveillée mais c'est gentil de t'être occupé de moi.

Avec un petit sourire en coin, il me répond :

\- Oh mais de rien princesse, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu te remettes à parler ! Tu es tellement plus intéressante quand tu dors...

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et pour la forme je lui mis un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Ah mais c'est qu'elle mord ! Tu n'as aucune chance à ce jeu-là ! Dit-il en riant

\- Tu n'as même pas idée ! Lui dis-je avant de le pousser en arrière.

Surpris, il se releva d'un bond et me poussa à son tour, si bien que nous roulons dans l'herbe et finissons couchés l'un au-dessus de l'autre. Quand je me rends compte dans quelle position nous sommes, je rougis violemment et cela ne passe pas inaperçu, si j'en juge à la manière dont ses joues se colorent aussi et au petit sourire suffisant qu'il arbore.

Soudain il perd son sourire et me retourne violemment sur le dos en se plaquant contre moi, et j'entends le bruit sourd d'un poignard se fichant dans son dos.

\- Sauve-toi. Murmure-t-il dans un souffle avant de tomber inconscient.


	4. Chapter 4

Mon regard croisa le sien juste avant qu'il ne tombe inconscient, et en cet instant fugace je sus que je ne pourrai pas m'enfuir et l'abandonner. Jamais.

 _Bellamy, il est hors de question que je te laisse. Maintenant, Clarke, ma fille, ressaisis-toi et prends ton courage à deux mains !_

Je réfléchis rapidement, et il me parût comme évident que la seule chose que je puisse faire à ce moment-là était de tenter de me défendre et de protéger Bellamy.

 _(Oui okay, on arrête le délire, je n'y croyais pas une seule seconde, moi seule face à un guerrier surentraîné...)_ Mais en jetant un coup d'œil à Bellamy sur le sol, une froide détermination s'insinua dans mon esprit, et je me mis devant lui, les jambes fléchies, les sens en alerte en tenant fermement le couteau que j'ai récupéré dans la veste de Bellamy.

Un homme camouflé parmi les arbres sauta souplement à terre et se dirigea vers moi, l'air menaçant. Il est vraiment, vraiment grand ! Je me rends compte que mes chances de survie étaient quasi-nulles face à cette armoire à glace qui s'était approché, et me toisait maintenant à tout juste quelques pas de moi, me dominant de deux têtes. Il gardait le silence et posait sur moi un beau regard bleu pâle, qui avait, me semble-t-il, la capacité de sonder mon âme jusque dans ses moindres recoins. Je tentais tant bien que mal de masquer la peur qui m'oppressait, et supportant son regard sans ciller, je me risquai à prendre la parole la première :

\- Pourquoi nous avez-vous attaqué, et que voulez-vous ? Demandais-je d'une voix glaciale qui ô merci ne tremblait pas.

\- Vous devez nous suivre, Clarke Griffin. Vous n'avez pas le choix, mais il vaut mieux pour votre ami que nous n'ayons pas besoin d'utiliser la force.

Je ne pus réprimer un léger sursaut en entendant mon nom prononcé par ce guerrier étrange, qui même s'il ne m'inspirait pas confiance, ne me semblait pas véritablement hostile non plus.

\- Nous ? Vous êtes seul ! Pensez-vous sérieusement que je vais suivre quelqu'un qui vient de poignarder mon ami ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été seul, mademoiselle Griffin, et quand à votre ami, le poison mortel dont nous enduisons nos lames aura atteint son cœur d'ici peu. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de ne rien tenter de "stupide".

A l'entente des mots « _poisons mortels »_ mon cœur rata un battement, et pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures, un sentiment indéfinissable m'enserra la poitrine.

C'est là qu'une dizaine de silhouettes fondirent des arbres en formant un cercle autour de nous, ne me laissant aucune échappatoire. Bellamy. Mon cœur battait beaucoup trop vite à la simple idée qu'il puisse mourir si je prenais la mauvaise décision. Il est pâle, trop pâle. Il se peut que l'homme dise vrai, ou mente. Mon choix était vite fait, et pour toute réponse je laisse tomber mon arme sur l'herbe devant moi. Deux de ces hommes étranges s'approchèrent de Bellamy et le mirent sur une civière, pendue entre deux chevaux, comme sortis de nulle part.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je.

Un homme m'attrapa par derrière, et avant que je puisse bouger, me recouvris le nez et la bouche avec un tissu noir d'où émanait une forte odeur qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

 _Je vais perdre connaissance._

Au moment où cette pensée jaillit dans mon esprit, mes jambes me lâchèrent, et je me sentis m'effondrer à genoux sur l'herbe, comme si je m'endormais contre mon gré. Je luttais de toutes mes forces pour garder les yeux ouverts et rester éveillée, mais mes efforts furent vains, et juste avant de sombrer à mon tour dans l'inconscience, j'entendis l'homme s'approcher et me dire tout bas, au creux de l'oreille :

\- Nous sommes les "Errysis" mademoiselle Griffin.


	5. Chapter 5

Tout était noir.

D'un noir d'encre, profond, abyssal, le noir emplissant les gouffres qui paraissent sans fond.

J'avais beau ouvrir, et fermer, et rouvrir mes yeux, rien n'y faisait, je ne voyais absolument rien. Je ne peux retenir un gémissement lorsque je tente de me redresser sur les coudes, mon dos me fait atrocement mal. Mais comment diable ais-je fait pour atterrir ici ? Peu à peu, en reprenant mes esprits, des scènes me reviennent en mémoire. La forêt, des cris, un rire cristallin qui me faisait du bien, des cheveux blonds. Des cheveux blonds ?

Soudain, je me vois rire et rouler dans l'herbe avec une fille, je me sentais incroyablement heureux, et elle me fit un sourire sincère et éclatant qui provoqua en moi un véritable feu d'artifice. Ces cheveux blonds…. Ces yeux, et ce sourire….

 _Clarke. J'étais avec Clarke !_ Tout me revint en mémoire. Elle se tenait au-dessus de moi avec son magnifique sourire qui creusait ses fossettes, quand en regardant derrière elle, j'avais aperçu un homme. Un homme perché dans un arbre, tenant à la main un objet métallique.

Une lame ! Le regard qu'il me lança alors m'a confirmé qu'il sait que je l'ai vu.

Sans réfléchir, je me mis au-dessus de Clarke pour tenter de la protéger et de la prévenir du danger, lorsqu'un sifflement imperceptible emplit l'air et je sentis une douleur fulgurante me transpercer l'omoplate. Ma vision devenue trouble, je n'eus que le temps de lui dire de sauver sa peau avant de perdre conscience.

Angoissé à son sujet, je réussi plus ou moins à me mettre en position assise, et me cala contre un des murs de ce que je devine être une cellule. Je perds la notion du temps. _Combien de temps s'est-il écoulé entre la dernière fois que j'ai vu Clarke et maintenant ?_ J'en n'en sais rien. Je reste prostré, dans le noir, submergé par des vagues de douleurs provenant de mon dos.

Dans un grincement effrayant, une porte s'ouvre et, aveuglé par cette soudaine source de lumière, je n'aperçus que deux silhouettes massives se dirigeant droit vers moi. Je me débats lorsque l'un d'entre eux tente de me soulever par les poignets, mais je me fige en entendant le second s'adresser à moi :

Clarke Griffin demande à te voir.

Où est- elle ?! Que lui avez-vous fait ? Espèce de monstres si jamais vous avez touché à un seul de ses cheveux je vous jure que…

Tais-toi ! C'est uniquement grâce à elle que tu es en vie.

Abasourdi à l'entente de ces mots, je me laisse faire, en espérant revoir mon ange aux cheveux blonds sans une égratignure. Nous traversons maints et maints couloirs, j'abandonne le fait d'essayer de mémoriser le chemin, mes pensées sont bloquées sur l'attente de revoir cette fille.

 _Mais depuis quand te fait-elle cet effet-là ? Tu collectionne les conquêtes d'une nuit, et Clarke est plutôt jolie, bon d'accord, très jolie, mais tu ne t'inquiète pas pour une fille en temps normal !_

Mes pensées sont brusquement interrompues lorsque les colosses ouvrent une trappe dans le sol, et me jettent à l'intérieur sans ménagement. Je lâche un cri de douleur lorsque je tombe sur l'épaule, mais à peine ai-je le temps de me relever péniblement qu'une tornade blonde m'enlace et me remet par terre.

Bellamy….. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi si tu savais…. Et le poison ?! Je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne pouvais pas te laisser à ces hommes, pardonne-moi je t'en prie…..

Ces paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour moi, elle me serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces, et, au vu de mon épaule humide elle sanglotait. J'ai eu un moment d'hésitation, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir, mais j'étais tellement heureux de la revoir saine et sauve que je la pris à mon tour dans mes bras et j'enfouis mon nez dans son cou.

Ne pouvant pas la laisser dans cet état, je la fit s'asseoir au sol et commençai à lui caresser doucement les cheveux en lui murmurant que tout allait bien, que j'étais sauf avec elle et que je ne laisserai plus personne lui faire de mal. Ses pleurs se calmèrent, et quand j'étais sûr qu'elle allait mieux je pris son visage en coupe dans mes mains et lui dit, en plongeant dans son magnifique regard :

Clarke, est ce que tout va bien ? Même si c'est difficile, il faut que tu essaie de me raconter ce dont tu te souviens. Tout. Depuis le moment où j'ai perdu connaissance dans la forêt.


	6. Chapter 6

Ils s'adossèrent au mur de leur prison, et Clarke commença son récit d'une voix tremblante, les yeux baissés en traçant distraitement des dessins dans la poussière avec son doigt…

Lorsque tu es tombé inconscient, l'homme que tu avais vu s'est approché de moi lentement, comme s'il savait que je n'avais pas l'intention de fuir. Puis il… il s'est arrêté à quelques pas et m'a demandé de le suivre, et en échange tu resterais en vie. La lame du poignard qu'il a utilisé était enduite de poison, comme celui sur la lance qui a blessé Jasper, et je savais que je n'aurai pas le temps de rentrer au camp pour trouver l'antidote ! Je… je n'ai pas pu t'abandonner ! Alors un autre homme surgi de nulle part m'a attrapé et m'a obligé à respirer un bout de tissu qui avait une forte odeur, et je me suis évanouie.

Je n'ai pu entendre qu'une seule chose, c'est qu'ils se nomment les « Errysis ».

Et ensuite ?

Ensuite je me suis réveillée ici, sans entraves, et j'ai attendu pendant des heures et des heures un signe d'un de ces hommes.

Nous sommes dans un complexe énorme, j'ai dû traverser une vingtaine de couloirs différents pour arriver jusqu'ici, mais je n'ai vu ni portes, ni fenêtres.

Bellamy s'interrompit, le souffle coupé par la douleur qui s'était ravivée dans son dos. Clarke, qui comprit immédiatement la raison de son malaise, le pris par les épaules et l'aida à s'allonger une paillasse disposée dans un coin de la salle.

Il faut que je t'enlève ton haut, pour jeter un œil à la blessure…

Non ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle n'écouta pas sa remarque et commença à lui retirer sa chemise, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrait les boutons ses joues se mirent à rougir de plus en plus, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Bellamy. Il la regardait maintenant avec un petit sourire en coin, s'amusant de la teinte rosée qui s'étendait sur les joues de la blonde.

Elle finit tant bien que mal par lui retirer le vêtement, et l'allongeant de façon à ce qu'elle puisse voir son dos, ne put retenir une grimace à la vue de la plaie d'un noir violacé qui s'était remise à saigner. Elle déchira un morceau de son propre haut et délicatement, nettoya les bords de la blessure et lui fabriqua un bandage improvisé.

Essaie de dormir, et bouge le moins possible ton dos.

A vos ordres princesse !

Tais-toi et dort !

Dans un grognement en signe d'accord, se tourna doucement sur le côté et sombra rapidement dans un sommeil agité.

Quelques heures plus tard, Clarke ne saurait dire s'ils étaient le jour ou la nuit, elle luttait contre le sommeil pour garder un œil sur Bellamy qui semblait dormir paisiblement et surveillait l'unique porte en hauteur dans leur petite cellule. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit une voix ensommeillée s'adresser à elle :

Allez viens là princesse, tu es crevée ça se voit.

Rendors-toi, je vais juste me reposer un peu.

Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre le mur froid, quand sans prévenir il se rapprocha d'elle et lui mit sa chemise sur les épaules, faisant office de couverture. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et il se sentit obligé de se défendre :

Quoi princesse, tu ne me connaissais pas si gentlemen ?

Non c'est juste que je suis un peu surprise d'avoir droit à tant d'attentions de ta part… Ne fais pas cette tête, je plaisante ! Allez viens ici, tu as autant voir plus besoin de dormir que moi.

Avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres, il s'assit auprès d'elle et ils finirent par s'endormir côte à côte, chacun ayant une lueur étrange brillant dans leurs cœurs, telles deux étoiles dans le noir de leur prison.


	7. Chapter 7

Bellamy se réveilla le premier, et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il tenait Clarke endormie dans ses bras. Décidément, il adorait la regarder dormir… Il aurait voulu que cet instant ne cesse jamais, mais sa petite bulle de bonheur vola en éclats, lorsque la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser entrer deux hommes masqués.

Clarke se réveilla en sursaut, et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour la rassurer et lui dire qu'il ne les laisserait pas lui faire de mal.

L'un des hommes fit un pas en avant, et s'adressa à eux d'un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon pour la suite des évènements :

Clarke Griffin, veuillez nous suivre immédiatement.

Bellamy se leva, et répliqua aussitôt :

Il n'en est pas question ! Elle ne vous suivra nulle part sans moi.

Nos ordres sont clairs. Elle doit venir seule.

Clarke se leva, et se libéra de l'emprise de Bellamy qui voulut la retenir en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils n'ont pas l'intention de me faire du mal, sinon ce serait déjà fait. Il faut que je découvre les raisons de notre capture ici, ensuite je reviendrai.

Fais attention à toi, lui dit-il dans un souffle, avant de la laisser partir à contrecœur, avec une angoisse sourde qui s'était installée dans sa poitrine.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour lui adresser un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, avant de saisir la main puissante d'un des deux mystérieux hommes, qui la hissèrent hors de leur petite cellule.

Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs qui partaient tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite, et elle perdit rapidement tout sens de l'orientation. Elle commença alors à regarder plus attentivement ses geôliers : L'un était un peu plus grand que l'autre, et elle ne peut apercevoir leurs deux visages, qui étaient cachés sous des masques noirs couvrant entièrement le devant de leurs têtes. Seuls leurs yeux étaient visibles, et cela la frappa d'un coup. Leurs yeux n'étaient ni bleus, ni verts, ni bruns, ni même noirs, mais arboraient une étrange teinte dorée, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vue chez un humain. Soudain l'homme numéro 1, (le plus grand des deux) s'arrêta en face d'une porte, et sans se retourner, s'adresser à elle d'une voix rauque :

Clarke Griffin, nous ne pouvons pas entrer ici, vous devez y aller seule. N'ayez crainte vous serez bien traitée.

Avec plus de curiosité que de peur, elle acquiesça d'un petit signe de tête, et prenant son courage à deux mains, ouvris la porte et entra. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, en effet elle s'était habituée à l'obscurité de ces couloirs et de sa cellule et la lumière bien que tamisée de cette pièce lui fit l'effet d'une intense brûlure. En quelques secondes ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à la luminosité de la pièce et ne lui firent plus mal. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une sorte de chambre, une large pièce décorée par des tapis colorés au sol, une grande armoire en bois taillé dans un coin, et au fond, une ouverture qui semblait donner sur une salle d'eau. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir avec un crissement, et une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés qui lui arrivant jusqu'à la taille, peut-être un peu plus jeune qu'elle entra.

N'ayez pas peur Mademoiselle Griffin, mes intentions sont pures je peux vous en faire la promesse.

Qui es-tu ? et Comment se fait-il qu'ici tout le monde connaisse mon nom ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, moi et mon ami ?

La jeune fille lui adressa un sourire contrit, et répondit :

Je me nomme Ariane, je vous présente toutes mes excuses mais je ne détiens pas les réponses à vos questions. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis chargée de vous préparer en vue de vous emmener voir notre chef, c'est lui qui vous a fait venir ici.

Me…. Préparer ?

Oui, vous laver, habiller et s'occuper de vous avant votre entrevue avec le maître. Il a demandé à ce que vous soyez traitée avec tout le respect et les égards que l'on doit au chef du peuple du ciel.

Clarke la regarda un moment, les sourcils froncés, réfléchissant à toute vitesse aux différentes options qui s'offraient à elle. _Je pourrai la prendre en otage et sortir d'ici, puis retrouver Bellamy et partir…. Partir d'où ? Tu ne sais même pas où tu es ma pauvre fille, arrête de te faire des plans foireux !_

Ariane ?

Oui, Clarke Griffin ?

Premièrement appelle moi Clarke, et deuxièmement, sais-tu où nous sommes ?

Oui, vous êtes actuellement dans la partie souterraine de notre cité, « Illéa ».

 _Bon, d'accord. Ca n'avançait pas Clarke à grand-chose, puisqu'elle était sûre de n'avoir jamais entendu ce nom. Donc, pour résumer, ils étaient faits prisonniers dans une cité je-ne-sais-où, avec des gens mi-hostiles mi-accueillants, qui ont des yeux scintillants et qui connaissent manifestement nos noms. Pas du tout flippant comme situation…._


	8. Chapter 8

Dès que la porte de la cellule se referma, Bellamy fut pris d'une angoisse terrible. _Je n'aurai pas dû la laisser partir… qui c'est ce que ces hommes vont lui faire ! Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais._

Il se recroquevilla dans un coin de la cellule et essaya de profiter de ce temps de calme pour dormir. Peine perdue, car, quelques heures après il se retournait encore et encore, s'inquiétant trop au sujet de Clarke pour trouver le sommeil.

Soudain il entendit des coups sourds, étouffés provenant de la porte. Il se rapprocha au maximum, collant l'oreille contre le mur et il n'entendit qu'une phrase.

Vous avez un allié entre ces murs, et quand le moment sera venu je vous ferai sortir.

Comment ça, qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

De l'autre côté de la porte, un jeune homme avec des cheveux noirs et un regard d'or remis prestement son masque sur son visage et repartit aussi discrètement que lorsqu'il était venu.

Bellamy se rassit, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, détestant cette situation où il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre, impuissant, alors que Clarke était peut-être en danger.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi depuis quelques temps il s'inquiétait autant à son sujet. _Si,_ lui souffla une voix dans sa tête, _tu sais pertinemment pourquoi._ Il chassa bien vite cette idée saugrenue de ses pensées, et se rassura en pensant que Clarke était plus que capable de se gérer toute seule. _Sa courageuse princesse…_

Pendant ce temps, Clarke s'était lavée, habillée d'une robe simple, d'un bleu sombre qui contrastait avec ses cheveux blonds comme les blés. Elle était maintenant assise au bord du lit, pendant qu'Ariane s'occupait de ces cheveux, qu'elle avait décidé de tresser. « C'est une marque de respect » avait-elle dit, lorsque Clarke lui avait demandé pourquoi les coiffer en une longue tresse.

Quand elle eut fini, Ariane la fit se lever et l'observa d'un œil critique, avant de déclarer d'une voix grave :

Vous êtes prête, il est temps.

La gorge nouée, Clarke hocha la tête, et les deux demoiselles sortirent de la pièce, Ariane guidant Clarke dans ce dédale de couloirs, qui lui apparaissaient sans fin. Finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la jeune guide s'arrêta, et chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Clarke avant d'ouvrir une lourde porte en bois et d'annoncer d'une voix forte :

Clarke Griffin, la fille du peuple du ciel est ici pour vous voir, maître.

Tu peux disposer, Ariane. Merci.

Comme vous voudrez, maître.

La jeune fille sorti, laissant là Clarke, ne sachant pas très bien quoi faire, avec en tête la dernière phrase qu'elle lui avait dite : « Ne lui faites pas confiance, Clarke, et mesurez vos paroles. » Elle s'avança.

Devant elle, une large pièce avec au centre une petite table ronde, et deux chaises. Un grand homme, les cheveux bruns coupés courts et toujours ses mêmes yeux dorés, une musculature saillante et un regard dur, se leva et vint à sa rencontre, les bras grands ouverts avec un sourire faux plaqué sur le visage.

 _Cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance._

Veuillez excuser mes hommes de leur brutalité pour vous amener jusqu'ici, mes guerriers sont doués dans leur travail mais n'ont pas beaucoup de manières. S'ils vous ont offensés, je m'occuperai personnellement de leur cas.

Il dit cette phrase d'un ton glacial, ce qui fit frémir Clarke, qui n'osait pas penser au sort de ces pauvres hommes si jamais il « s'occupe personnellement de leur cas ».

Ce n'est rien, j'ai été bien traitée. Mais j'aimerai savoir plusieurs choses, car je me sens désavantagée ici, vous semblez tous connaître mon nom, alors que je ne connais pas le vôtre.

En effet, et je ne peux que constater que votre beauté n'égale que votre sens de la répartie. Je me nomme Alec, et je suis le dirigeant de cette cité. J'espère que vous passerez un bon séjour parmi nous.

Justement, quelle est la raison exacte de ma présence ici ? Non pas que je n'apprécie pas votre accueil pour le moins… chaleureux, mais il aurait été plus avisé de prévenir un peu à l'avance, au lieu de nous kidnapper.

Oui je m'excuse encore une fois pour ce dérangement, j'espère que vous ne nous en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Accepterez-vous de faire quelques pas en ma compagnie ? dit-il en lui proposant son bras.

Clarke jugea plus prudent de le saisir et ils commencèrent à marcher. Les premières minutes se passèrent dans le silence le plus total, il l'emmena dans une pièce en forme de demi-lune, et un rideau couvrait tout un pan de mur en arc de cercle. Alec s'approcha du rideau, et lui dit :

Asseyez-vous ici, et laissez-moi vous montrer notre merveilleuse cité ! Il appuya ses propos en ouvrant en même temps ces grands rideaux, dévoilant un spectacle à couper le souffle.

Clarke se leva, des étoiles plein les yeux, et s'approcha jusqu'à toucher la vitre.

« Incroyable » dit-elle dans un souffle.


	9. Chapter 9

La vue qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique. Tout était clair, voilà pourquoi il n'y avait pas de fenêtres dans les dédales de couloirs qu'elle a empruntés. Elle pouvait observer des bancs de poissons multicolores, des anémones énormes, des rochers couverts de mousse qui abritaient des dizaines d'êtres vivants. La cité était entièrement immergée ! Elle pouvait voir un palais sous une sorte d'énorme bulle transparente, les lumières de ces tours probablement habitées se reflètent dans l'eau et semblent former une multitude de petites lueurs dans un océan bleu nuit.

Cela semble extraordinaire n'est-ce pas ? fit une voix basse et profonde, qu'elle ne reconnut pas comme étant celle du souverain.

Clarke se retourna et vit un homme un peu moins grand qu'Alec mais toujours plus qu'elle, élancé, avec un visage fin, des yeux dorés où elle pouvait jurer avoir vu briller des éclats d'un gris pur. Il la fixait d'un regard perçant, un air indéchiffrable sur le visage.

Ah je vois que mon cher frère est enfin venu se joindre à nous… Clarke, laisse-moi te présenter Thomas. Mon jeune frère est la principale cause de ta venue ici.

Alec ! Ne recommence pas avec ça, je t'ai déjà dit non et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision ! siffla ledit Thomas.

Auriez-vous l'extrême obligeance de m'expliquer, au lieu de faire comme si je n'étais pas présente dans la pièce ? demanda Clarke, ayant l'impression que les choses n'allaient pas tarder à déraper.

Il se passe, dame Griffin, que mon frère aîné ici présent a décidé d'établir une alliance avec votre peuple.

C'est une très bonne nouvelle ! Alors où est le problème ?

Le problème, c'est que cet idiot s'est mis dans la tête de sceller cette alliance au travers d'un mariage ! dit-il d'un ton empli de colère en pointant Alec du doigt.

Le concerné répondit d'un ton calme :

Thomas, je pense que tu devrais aller faire un tour et te calmer.

Son ténébreux frère s'inclina, et dit d'un ton méprisant :

Comme vous voudrez, maître !

Il sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte. Alec soupira, et dit d'un ton las :

Venez ma chère, je pense que je vous dois quelques explications.

Ils s'assirent sur deux fauteuils et après un raclement de gorge, commença :

Vous avez pu le constater, Thomas est assez… réactif on va dire. Ce qu'il a dit est vrai, je voulais vous faire venir ici pour conclure une alliance de paix avec le peuple du ciel. Malheureusement j'ai pris cette décision à la hâte et j'ai envoyé mes hommes pour vous amener à nous.

Je comprends, votre accueil m'a un peu surprise, mais sachez que je ne suis pas contre une alliance durable entre nos deux peuples. Cependant j'aimerai en savoir plus, et pouvoir en discuter avec mon ami qui est resté dans vos geôles, accessoirement le co-leader de notre peuple.

En entendant les mots « co-leader » et « geôles », le souverain blanchit et dit immédiatement :

Je vous présente toutes mes excuses, mais ici je suis le seul homme qui règne, ce sont les femmes qui dirigent les différents clans sur Terre. J'ai pris le relai à la mort de ma femme, mais d'après les règles de notre royaume, il faut que mon frère se prépare à me succéder une fois qu'il aura atteint ses 20 ans, dans quelques mois. Je ne me doutais donc pas un instant que l'homme qui vous accompagnait puisse être également un des dirigeants de votre peuple. Je vais immédiatement donner des consignes pour qu'il soit traité avec tous les égards qui lui sont dus.

J'aimerai discuter avec lui de cette alliance avant de prendre une décision, si vous voulez bien m'accorder quelques heures de réflexion avec lui, nous pourrons entreprendre les négociations des termes exacts de cet accord.

Mais bien évidemment, vous êtes nos invités d'honneur, je ferai tout le nécessaire pour que vous vous sentiez les bienvenus.

Attendez, j'aimerai juste savoir une dernière chose avant de le rejoindre… Votre frère a parlé d'un mariage pour sceller cette alliance, c'est cela ? Qu'entendait-il par-là ?

Oui, oui bien évidemment le mariage…. Je vous ai dit que mon frère prendra prochainement ma place et règnera sur l'ensemble du peuple des Errysis. Etant donné que vous êtes la souveraine du peuple du ciel et que nous allons probablement conclure une alliance d'ici peu, il est dans la tradition si les deux chefs soient un homme et une femme, que les souverains forment un couple lié par mariage.

Le visage de Clarke perdit ses couleurs en comprenant où le roi voulait en venir.

Vous voulez dire, un mariage entre votre frère… et une femme de mon peuple ?

Oui, un mariage entre mon frère et vous, Clarke Griffin.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy se réveilla à cause du fracas que fit la porte lorsque les mêmes hommes venus chercher Clarke entrèrent, et lui demandèrent poliment mais non moins fermement, de les suivre. Pressé de faire taire ses inquiétudes au sujet de Clarke et de la retrouver, il obtempéra sans dire un mot. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une suite luxueuse, et les deux hommes lui firent signe d'entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit Clarke assise sur le lit, dans une robe à couper le souffle, propre et coiffée d'une longue et unique tresse qui lui descendait jusqu'au creux des épaules. Il déglutit, et s'avança vers elle, le cœur battant anormalement vite, et la serra dans ses bras, comme s'il avait cru ne jamais plus pouvoir le faire.

Est-ce que tout va bien ? Je pense que tu as pas mal de choses à me raconter… dont le pourquoi de cette tenue qui, soit dit en passant te va à ravir …

Bellamy… ça fait beaucoup à digérer d'un seul coup, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'ils ne sont pas véritablement hostiles envers nous.

Qu'entends-tu par « pas véritablement hostiles » exactement ? dit-il en arquant un sourcil

Clarke se redressa, et lui raconta tous les derniers évènements en détails, omettant juste de préciser l'histoire du mariage en espérant qu'il ne poserait pas de questions à ce sujet, du moins pas tout de suite.

D'accord. Si j'ai bien tout compris, et si mes déductions sont justes, il s'est écoulé approximativement une quinzaine d'heures entre le moment où nous étions dans la forêt et maintenant. Cet homme-là… ce Roi, Alec, a décidé de conclure une alliance avec nous et en guise d'invitation nous a envoyé ses guerriers qui ont fait preuve d'une grande délicatesse pour nous capturer et nous emmener ici, dans une ville sous l'eau ?! Et que fait son frère, Thomas dans l'histoire ?

C'est… compliqué.

Alors tu vas me faire l'immense plaisir de décompliquer ça Clarke, et de me dire le reste, parce qu'il est évident que tu me cache quelque chose.

Disons que le roi a décidé de sceller l'alliance selon leurs coutumes, par un mar…..

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par la petite voix d'Ariane, derrière la porte qui dit :

\- Clarke, je dois vous annoncer que le roi vous invite vous et Bellamy Blake à venir partager le diner en sa compagnie ainsi qu'avec son frère dans la pièce où vous étiez toute à l'heure.

\- Très bien Ariane, laisse-nous cinq minutes, nous arrivons.

\- Ariane ? La fille qui t'a préparée à l'entrevue avec Alec ?

\- Oui c'est ça. Bon je pense qu'il ne faut pas le faire attendre alors changes-toi, il y a des vêtements propres dans l'armoire en face.

Il se leva prestement et ouvrant le meuble en question, saisit une chemise blanche au vol et un pantalon noir, et commença à se changer. Clarke, bouche-bée, bredouilla qu'elle allait l'attendre devant la porte et sortit, les joues colorées par une légère teinte rosée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle bavardait avec Ariane sur la vie au sein de la cité, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un Bellamy charmeur, impatient d'aller dîner.

En effet elle se rendit compte qu'elle aussi était affamée, mais avec tous ces évènements riches en émotions, n'y avait pas prêté attention auparavant. Il salua Ariane d'un simple signe de tête, et celle-ci les guida une nouvelle fois à travers ces interminables couloirs. Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent, et Bellamy stoppa net sur le seuil, lui aussi émerveillé par cette vue de l'océan à travers les immenses vitres faisant office de murs pour la pièce. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il promena son regard à travers la salle et l'arrêta sur les deux hommes qui s'étaient levés au fond près de la table. Il reconnut celui de droite comme étant Alec, avec sa stature impressionnante et l'autre comme Thomas avec son regard si… pénétrant. Il suivit Clarke et se présenta dans les règles, avant de s'asseoir à la gauche de Clarke, qui était elle-même assise à côté de Thomas. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, avant qu'Alec n'entame la conversation en leur posant des questions sur leurs vies dans l'espace, ou sur leur vie personnelle.

Avez-vous des frères ou sœurs ?

Oh, non, lorsque nous étions dans l'espace les règles étaient strictes pour éviter la surpopulation, les familles n'avaient le droit qu'à un seul enfant. Mais Bellamy est le seul à avoir la chance d'avoir une petite sœur…

Oh fort bien ! Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Octavia

Et comment se fait-il que malgré les lois vous ayez une sœur…

C'est compliqué. Mais parlez-moi un peu de cette alliance, Clarke n'a malheureusement pas eu le temps de tout m'expliquer.

Eh bien nous aurons tout le temps nécessaire pour rédiger cet accord de paix dans la semaine, car ensuite pendant les festivités, je pense que nous serons tous très occupés ! La décoration, faire venir votre peuple ici… à moins que vous préfériez faire cela chez vous ? Ou sinon….

Attendez une seconde… de quelles festivités parlez-vous ?

Du mariage bien évidemment !

Ah, un heureux évènement dans votre famille ?

Oui pour ma famille, mon peuple, et le vôtre très cher !

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke pour l'interroger du regard, mais il vit que celle-ci était soudainement devenue pâle comme un linge, et préféra tirer tout cela au clair en faisant parler Alec.

Je crains que Clarke n'ai pas eu le temps de me parler de ce… Détail. Sire, pouvez-vous m'expliquer cette histoire de mariage ?

Un détail ! Mais c'est ce qui scellera l'alliance pour toujours ! Le mariage entre le chef de votre clan et celui du nôtre ! Le mariage de Clarke Griffin et de mon frère Thomas !

Celui-ci serra le poing à l'entente de son nom, tandis que Bellamy se senti trahi de la pire des manières, comme un coup de poignard qui lui transperçait le cœur.


	11. Chapter 11

_Ce ne peut pas être vrai._

Bellamy se tourna vers Clarke, dans l'espoir d'un signe de sa part prouvant que tout ceci était faux, mais elle évitait son regard à tout prix. Il se leva alors et dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il sortit, et dans le couloir s'appuya contre le mur, la tristesse et la colère l'empêchant de reprendre son souffle. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, et se tendit lorsqu'il entendit Clarke prendre la parole :

Bellamy, je…..

Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Je t'en prie dis-moi que tu n'as pas l'intention d'accepter de te marier avec cet homme !

Je voulais t'en parler, toute à l'heure, mais j'ai été coupée par Ariane ! Tout ça va bien plus loin que juste moi et lui, Bellamy, il s'agit de la survie de notre peuple !

Justement, je croyais qu'on prenait ce genre de décisions ENSEMBLE !

Tu n'es pas au courant de tout, laisse-moi t'expliquer… C'est l'unique condition pour la paix et un allié de taille pour nous ! Et ce mariage, c'est de ma vie que l'on parle, Bellamy ! Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire sur ça, mais sur l'alliance entre notre peuple et le leur !

Comment peux-tu accepter de te lier à vie avec un homme que tu ne connais absolument pas, qui t'a faite kidnapper et enfermer dans une cellule ! Tu me dégoûte…

Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse ?! Je t'en pose des questions sur les filles que tu ramènes dans ton lit au camp ?! finit-elle par lui cracher au visage, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Bellamy garda le silence, profondément blessé par cette dernière phrase, et partit sans se retourner au travers de ces couloirs qui se ressemblent tous, essayant de retrouver le chemin de sa chambre par mémoire. Clarke le regarda partir, et s'effondra à même le sol, pleurant à chaudes larmes, le visage entre ses mains. Elle sentit rapidement des bras puissants la prendre par les épaules dans une étreinte douce, et fut reconnaissante à l'homme de ne pas parler, juste comprendre et compatir. Alec, dans un coin, souriait. Satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, il partit, laissant Clarke et Thomas seuls.

Ce dernier lui caressait les cheveux doucement, lui murmurant que tout allait s'arranger, même si au fond de lui, il n'en était pas réellement convaincu. Quand ses pleurs se calmèrent, il l'emmena dans sa suite, ne voulant pas la laisser seule avec celui qui était la source de son mal-être.

Il la déposa délicatement sur le lit, comme une enfant, la borda et lui dit de dormir, tandis qu'il allait s'installer sur le fauteuil le plus proche, veillant sur elle. « Merci », entendit-il au bout de quelques minutes. Il regarda la tête blonde émergeant des couvertures, et sans un mot, répondit d'un signe de tête. Clarke ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans ce lit étranger, épuisée par toutes les émotions de cette journée. Mais au fond d'elle, une petite voix lui soufflait _« Clarke, ma fille, tu es en train de faire une très, très, très grosse bêtise. »_

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était seule. Le fauteuil était vide, et elle se sentait dans le même état que lui. Vide. Comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose. _Il te manque, parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'il ne te pardonnera jamais._

Elle chassa bien vite cette pensée, elle avait assez pleuré. Elle décida de rester ici attendre Thomas, d'une part pour le remercier, et d'autre part parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas le chemin.

Pendant ce temps, Thomas hésitait sur ce qu'il allait faire, restant devant une porte close. Finalement, il décida de mettre les choses au clair, et il entra. Bellamy était prostré dans un coin, les traits tirés, de lourdes cernes prouvant qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir cette nuit.

Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à la fois inquiète et en colère.

Dans ma chambre. Lui répondit Thomas. Elle avait besoin de repos, je ne lui ai rien fait. Ajouta-t-il en voyant les poings de Bellamy se serrer lorsqu'il entendit la première partie de sa phrase.

« Encore heureux » l'entendit-il marmonner, Thomas sourit d'un air amusé en entendant cela.

Tu l'aime ? demanda finalement Thomas, qui avait déjà une petite idée de la réponse qu'il aurait.

C'est moi qui devrais te poser cette question, étant donné que vous avez décidé d'un mariage express, mais étant donné que je connais déjà la réponse, je ne le ferai pas.

Écoute-moi, Bellamy. Moi je ne suis pas votre ennemi, tu peux le concevoir ça ? Je n'ai pas l'intention d'épouser ta copine à moins d'y être obligé par la menace d'une guerre, ce qui est son cas. Je sais très bien que mon frère l'a menacée où a menacé ta vie, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté ce mariage.

Détrompe toi, elle est prête à tout pour la survie de notre peuple, il n'a pas besoin de la menacer pour qu'elle accepte une alliance en contrepartie de se marier. Et ce n'est pas ma copine.

Sérieusement ? répliqua le prince en haussant un sourcil.

Non, elle ne m'aime pas, sinon elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se marier avec un inconnu.

Ou alors….. elle veut juste te garder en vie ! Réfléchis un peu ! Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle te trouve, tu es incapable de voir qu'elle éprouve les mêmes sentiments que toi, alors que même aux yeux d'un « inconnu » tel que moi, ça parait évident.

Tu n'as jamais eu l'intention de l'épouser ? Mais tu en donne l'impression pour que ton frère le croit, en attendant de trouver une autre solution, dit Bellamy, qui à présent semblait comprendre le comportement de Clarke lors de la soirée hier, et n'osait espérer que sa princesse aux cheveux blonds l'aime en retour.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke attendait toujours patiemment dans la suite de Thomas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la fin de la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alec la veille, juste avant de voir Bellamy.

# FLASHBACK #

\- Vous voulez dire… un mariage entre votre frère et une femme de mon peuple ?

\- Oui, un mariage entre mon frère et vous, Clarke Griffin.

Clarke, déglutit difficilement, et d'une voix qui se voulait ferme au possible, répondit :

\- Je regrette, Alec, mais je pense que ce ne sera pas possible. Loin de moi l'idée de ne pas vouloir respecter vos coutumes, mais pour mon peuple, un mariage se fait par amour, et je suis un peu jeune pour cela, ne trouvez-vous pas ? De plus, je doute que votre frère ait envie de passer le reste de sa vie aux côtés d'une étrangère telle que moi, il a sans doute également envie d'épouser une femme qu'il aime et qui l'aime en retour, ce qui n'est pas mon cas.

A l'entente de ces mots, Alec se leva, et se détourna d'elle, fixant un point lointain dans l'océan, aux travers des immenses baies vitrées de la salle. Il reprit, et le ton de sa voix était devenu froid :

Je crains, ma chère Clarke, que vous n'ayez pas le choix. Attendez, que je me corrige. Vous avez effectivement le choix, entre accepter ce mariage et conclure ainsi l'alliance qui assurera paix et bonne entente entre nos deux peuples, où alors refuser le mariage, et ainsi risquer votre vie ainsi que la survie du peuple du ciel, sans oublier bien sûr celle de votre bien-aimé « co-leader » Bellamy Blake….

\- Seriez-vous en train de me menacer, Alec ?

\- Vous menacer ? Oh grand Dieu non….. Le jour où je vous menacerai, ne vous inquiétez pas vous le saurez immédiatement. Non, je vous rappelle juste les enjeux qui sont dans la balance, Clarke…

Je ne vous parle pas de mariage incluant des sentiments réciproques, mademoiselle Griffin, mais de politique. Car il s'agit bien de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Si par malheur l'alliance n'aboutissait pas, nos voisins les Noxs, qui projettent depuis longtemps de vous exterminer vous et votre peuple, risquent fort de poser un ultimatum extrêmement dérangeant pour moi. Ils sont forcés de passer par notre cité pour arriver à votre camp, donc je serais obligé d'accepter une alliance avec eux, de peur des représailles envers mon peuple s'ils venaient à apprendre que non seulement je vous ai hébergé pacifiquement, mais qu'en plus je vous aurait laissé repartir en vous prévenant de leur attaque imminente. Vous comprenez, maintenant, à quel sordide dilemme je me vois confronté Clarke ?

Celle-ci gardait obstinément le silence, pesant le pour et le contre. _Si j'accepte, Bellamy et mon peuple survivront tous et auront de puissants alliés prêts à leur venir en aide s'il le faut contre ces 'Noxs'. Si je refuse, nous risquons fort de ne jamais retourner au camp Bellamy et moi, ce qu'il reste des 100 vont mourir dans d'atroces souffrances… Pourquoi ce genre de trucs n'arrive qu'à moi ?_

Finalement, elle accepta. Elle ne pouvait empêcher sa petite conscience de lui hurler _« Noooooooooooon ! Pense à Bellamy espèce d'idiote ! »_ mais elle la fit taire en lui disant mentalement que de toute façon c'est de son mariage et non celui de Bellamy que l'on parle, et deuxièmement si elle voulait qu'il survive à toute cette histoire elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter ce mariage, seule condition à l'alliance.

# RETOUR A LA REALITE #

Clarke fut tirée de ses pensées par Thomas qui lui avait posé une main sur l'épaule, et elle lui dit doucement :

\- Tu es rentré depuis longtemps ?

\- Assez longtemps, oui. Tu avais l'air… ailleurs. Comment te sens-tu ce matin, Clarke ?

\- Ça va aller, c'est juste que j'aurai espéré que le dîner se déroulerait autrement.

\- Ecoute, je pense pouvoir affirmer que comme moi tu aimerais éviter ce mariage tant que c'est possible.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, Thomas, honnêtement je pense que tu es un homme droit et bon, mais…

\- Mais ton cœur est déjà pris ? lui demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil

\- Tout comme le tien, si j'interprète bien le regard que tu as lancé à Ariane hier…

Il s'empourpra, ce qui fit rire Clarke.

\- Jure-moi de garder le secret, si jamais mon frère apprend que je suis tombé amoureux d'une servante… Il la ferait exécuter sur l'heure.

\- Alors tu avoues ! JE LE SAVAIIIIIIIIIIS Dit-elle en sautillant comme une petite fille dans toute la chambre.

Il se leva et tenta de la faire taire en lui mettant sa main sur la bouche et en lui murmurant au creux de l'oreille :

\- N'oublie pas que moi aussi j'ai remarqué certaines choses... Je connais ton secret….. et rien ne m'empêcherai de mettre Bellamy au courant de ton « léger intérêt » pour lui…

Elle arrêta immédiatement de gesticuler et le fixa dans les yeux, concluant une sorte de pacte silencieux « je ne dirais rien pour toi si tu ne dis rien pour moi », avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire en même temps.

Finalement elle l'aimait de plus en plus, ce cher Thomas ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère qui, (même si elle ne le dira jamais), lui fichait un peu les jetons. Elle devait à tout prix trouver un moyen pour empêcher ce mariage ET un bain de sang des deux côtés. Thomas, quand à lui, reprenait son souffle, les larmes aux yeux après ce fou rire monumental, heureux d'avoir trouvé une amie qui garderait son secret. _Ces deux-là sont quand même incroyables, autant Clarke que Bellamy : ils n'avoueraient pour rien au monde les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre, même si cela saute aux yeux._ Pensa-t-il en son for intérieur.


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas, Clarke et Bellamy avaient beau chercher, aucune des solutions envisagées de se révélaient possibles pour éviter le mariage. Thomas c'était beaucoup rapproché de Clarke, faisant ainsi croire à son frère que son plan était en bonne voie, mais eux commençaient à se résigner à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir vivre en aimant les personnes de qui ils étaient respectivement tombés amoureux.

Bellamy avait à peine croisé Clarke, et en était venu à considérer Thomas comme un allié, presque un ami depuis le fameux matin où ils avaient mis les choses au clair entre eux.

Deux jours après, ils étaient toujours au même point, et ils devaient aller faire part de leur décision à Alec le lendemain matin. Clarke, Bellamy et Thomas étaient réunis dans la chambre de ce dernier, et il restait encore une tension entre les deux premiers dans la pièce.

\- Ne pouvons-nous pas nous marier et divorcer une fois l'Alliance conclue ? Demanda Clarke pour la énième fois à Thomas.

\- Non ce serait considéré comme l'annonce d'une guerre entre nos deux peuples, et c'est précisément ce que l'on voudrait éviter. Je peux encore vous faire sortir d'ici avant la nuit, pour rentrer chez vous et prévenir votre camp de ce qui se passe ici.

\- Le problème c'est que cela signifierait également une guerre, donc non.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas essayer de trouver une femme pour Alec parmi celles de notre peuple ? Intervint Bellamy.

\- C'est une excellente idée ! Qu'en dis-tu Thomas ?

\- Cela POURRAIT marcher, mais avec le caractère de mon frère... Vous voyez : il est buté, direct, n'a de passion que pour ses inventions et la mécanique.

\- RAVEN ! S'exclamèrent Bellamy et Clarke en même temps.

\- Notre amie serait parfaite ! Je suis sûre qu'ils pourraient s'aimer, si on leur en laissait le temps.

\- Si vous le pensez réellement, alors voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Le lendemain matin, les trois jeunes gens prirent leur petit déjeuner puis allèrent directement dans le bureau d'Alec, pour aborder le sujet qui leur tenait à cœur:

\- Bien le bonjour Clarke, et Bellamy bien évidemment. Alors je vous écoute, faîtes-moi part de votre décision.

\- Un mariage aura lieu, seigneur Alec, mais pour cela autorisez-vous Bellamy à retourner chez nous pour faire venir ici mes demoiselles d'honneur ? Vous seriez extrêmement généreux si vous consentiez à cela, je n'imagine pas mon mariage sans la présence de mes plus proches parentes auprès de moi.

\- Soit ! Ce sera avec grand plaisir que nous accueillerons ici celles qui vous sont chères pour vous assister dans ce mariage. La date du mariage est fixée dans un mois et 12 jours. Ce qui signifie que c'est le temps qu'à Bellamy pour les faire venir. Le plus tôt sera le mieux ceci dit... J'aimerai beaucoup faire leur connaissance, après tout nous serons bientôt de la même famille !

Ils s'inclinèrent tous, sauf Thomas, qui dit une dernière chose:

\- J'accompagnerai Bellamy, pour me présenter dans les règles à leur peuple et découvrir leur façon de vivre.

\- C'est d'accord, mais tu devras être revenu dans deux semaines, pour préparer l'organisation du mariage.

Sur ce, Alec leur fit signe de disposer, et les trois furent soulagés que cette entrevue ce soit aussi bien passée. Bellamy décida de partir immédiatement pour ne pas perdre de temps, alors il alla se préparer avec Thomas, laissant ainsi Clarke seule qui en profita pour rejoindre Ariane et faire un tour de la cité.

Le moment venu, ils se rejoignirent devant la suite de Thomas, et Clarke eut soudainement une angoisse terrible de rester ici seule sans Bellamy. Alors avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle le prit dans ses bras et murmura au creux de son oreille :

\- Fais attention à toi s'il te plaît, reviens sain et sauf.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Princesse, je ferais le plus vite possible.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue, et se détourna de lui. Il pût entendre une dernière phrase avant de monter sur son cheval aux côtés de Thomas:

-Puissions-nous nous retrouver.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il sentit un grand vide se créer en lui et répondit à voix basse, comme pour lui-même :

-Puissions-nous nous retrouver.


	14. Chapter 14

Bellamy et Thomas arrivèrent enfin au camp après sept longues heures de voyage à cheval.

Une jeune fille courut comme une flèche vers eux, et avant que Bellamy ne puisse dire un mot, il se fit happer dans les bras de sa petite sœur.

\- Bellamy... On a cru que vous... J'ai cru que tu étais...

\- là... Je suis là Octavia.

\- Mais où étiez-vous passés ?! Ça fait des semaines que vous avez disparus et quand on a retrouvé le corps des autres... On a tous pensé au pire. Lincoln est parti vous chercher mais avec les pluies torrentielles qui se sont abattues il y a quelques jours, les traces avaient disparues. Où est Clarke ?! Et c'est qui celui-là ?

\- euh... Octavia ? Calme-toi d'accord ? Il s'appelle Thomas. C'est une très longue histoire et nous devons repartir le plus vite possible alors il faut que tu aille me chercher Raven et Lincoln au plus vite, et OUI, tu viendras aussi avec nous.

Elle hocha la tête et courut vers une tente non loin de là.

Aussitôt Raven fit son apparition, avec son attelle et une béquille pour l'aider à marcher, et se jeta également dans les bras de Bellamy. Lincoln arriva finalement, et ils se saluèrent, le natif paraissant soulagé que Bellamy soit en vie.

Thomas était un peu à l'écart, observant ces retrouvailles avec intérêt, en silence. Bellamy se tourna vers lui, et le présenta rapidement aux autres, qui le regardèrent curieusement, tous sauf Lincoln qui écarquilla les yeux, s'agenouillant :

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser mon prince, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

\- Allons relève toi, je n'aime pas toutes ces courbettes inutiles. De plus d'après ce que j'ai vu tu fais partie de ce peuple à présent, donc considère-moi simplement comme un ami.

Lincoln approuva cette remarque d'un hochement de tête, et se recula, posant un bras sur l'épaule de sa chère Octavia avec un sourire.

\- Nous avons deux chevaux, donc Raven montera avec Thomas et Octavia tu viendras avec moi. Quand à toi Lincoln, je te confie les rennes du camp en mon absence, je sais que tu prendras les bonnes décisions pour notre peuple.

\- Merci, je prendrais soin d'eux n'aie crainte.

Il embrassa Octavia avec douceur, puis repartit en direction des tentes.

Sur ce, les quatre cavaliers montèrent sur les chevaux, et s'élancèrent dans la nuit noire, repartant vers l'océan, pour rejoindre la cité.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils faisaient une courte pause pour ménager les chevaux, et la jambe de Raven, Octavia se planta devant lui les poings sur les hanches, et dit:

\- Bon maintenant tu vas nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe au juste ?

Bellamy lui expliqua rapidement la situation, et au fit et à mesure de son récit la brune changea de couleur et ouvrit grand la bouche dans une expression d'incompréhension totale.

Puis elle se tourna vers Raven, assise contre un arbre à côté de Thomas, qui semblait en grande discussion avec le prince. Octavia regarda tour à tour Raven, puis Bellamy, puis encore Raven puis...

\- Octavia stop ! C'est sûr que la situation n'est pas idéale mais on ne forcera pas Raven à faire quoi que ce soit ! C'est juste qu'il y ait une petite chance que ça colle entre elle et Alec, et que ça arrangerait tout !

-Et si ça ne collait pas ?

Bellamy garda le silence, un voile de tristesse passant furtivement dans ses yeux.

\- Bellamy, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Clarke ?! Je veux la vérité cette fois. Je ne te parle pas de mariage ni d'alliance ni quoi que ce soit, mais de toi et elle.

Bellamy attendit quelques secondes, plongeant son regard dans celui de sa petite sœur qu'il aimait tant, et répondit d'une voix presque inaudible, dans un souffle :

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, Octavia, mais j'ai peur que vu la situation actuelle je la fasse souffrir plus qu'autre chose.

Octavia répondit, le sourire allant presque jusqu'à ses oreilles:

\- Ahhhhhhhh je suis tellement contente pour toiiiiii ! Ne t'inquiète donc pas, s'il le faut j'irai lui remettre les idées en place moi-même à ce Alec s'il persiste dans cette idée d'union entre Clarke et Thomas.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à l'entente de ces mots, et souleva Octavia dans les airs jusqu'à la porter sur son dos la tête en bas, ce qui la faisait rire encore plus.

Ils se remirent en selle, et arrivèrent dans la fin de l'après-midi, éreintés. Thomas les guida vers l'entrée de la cité, et ils furent accueillis par Alec et plusieurs écuyers qui prirent immédiatement soin des chevaux. Le jeune prince aida galamment Raven à descendre, qui avait un peu de mal avec sa jambe encore paralysée. Elle le remercia, et quand elle vit le roi qui se tenait à l'entrée en grande discussion avec Bellamy, son cœur rata un battement. Il lui semblait parfait, et elle pouvait deviner à la façon dont il se tenait, que c'était comme elle, quelqu'un qui avait l'habitude de travailler de ses mains. Elle s'approcha silencieusement d'Octavia, se sentant telles des étrangères dans un lieu inconnu, lorsque Clarke apparut soudain, et courut en premier… vers Bellamy. Elle se jeta à son cou et semblait si heureuse de la voir…

-Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ? Dit Octavia avec un clin d'œil amusé dans sa direction.

-Moi je serais prête à parier qu'ils finiront ensemble avant notre retour au camp… répondit Raven en souriant elle aussi.

Clarke sembla enfin remarquer leur présence, et se détacha des bras de Bellamy pour courir vers elles. Elle les étreignit toutes les deux de toutes ses forces et laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues :

-Vous m'avez tant manquées…. Et comment vont les autres ? Jasper ? Monty ? Lincoln ? Tout va bien au camp ?

-Oula…. Calmes-toi Clarke ! Tu nous as beaucoup manqué à nous aussi, et oui ils vont tous très bien. Lincoln gère le camp donc ne te fais pas de soucis, mon Lincoln c'est le meilleur !

La blonde sécha ses larmes et ne put retenir un éclat de rire en entendant la fin de la phrase d'Octavia.

Elle se tourna et observa Bellamy, en pensant que lui aussi était « le meilleur » pour elle…


	15. Chapter 15

Dans les jours qui suivirent leurs retrouvailles dans la fameuse cité sous-marine, il n'était pas surprenant de voir Raven et Alec en grande conversation dans l'atelier ou au détour d'un des nombreux couloirs. La jeune femme se sentait bien en présence du roi, et commençait à prendre conscience de ses sentiments naissants envers lui. Un soir alors que les quatre filles (Clarke, Octavia, Ariane et Raven) s'étaient réunies dans la chambre de Clarke pour discuter, la mécanicienne décida de se confier à ses amies :

-Les filles, j'ai un truc à vous dire…

Elles se redressèrent sur le lit, attentives aux paroles de la brune. Celle-ci, la gorge nouée, enchaîna :

-Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse d'Alec.

-Toi alors… il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte ! S'exclama Octavia.

-Tu crois… qu'il m'aime bien ? demanda Raven en se mordillant la lèvre.

-C'est évident ! N'est-ce pas Clarke ?

-Oui je trouve que vous feriez un très beau couple ! Vous avez les mêmes centres d'intérêts, le même caractère obstiné….

-Depuis six ans que je sers la famille royale, je ne l'ai jamais vu sembler aussi détendu et heureux qu'en votre présence, miss Raven.

-Ariane je t'ai déjà répété mille fois de m'appeler simplement Raven…. Pas de formules de politesse entre nous !

Celle-ci baissa les yeux, rougissant de son erreur. C'était la première fois qu'elle pouvait fréquenter d'autres filles et elle découvrait le bonheur d'avoir des amies.

-Et toi alors Clarke, d'après ce qu'on a compris, tu vas te marier avec Thomas ? Depuis quand es-tu aussi cachottière ?

-Ah, euh… Eh bien ce n'est pas vraiment décidé…

-Allez… ne fais pas ta timide ! Raconte-nous un peu !

-Il est gentil, beau, intelligent, attentionné, mais…

-Mais ? Dit Octavia, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Mais je ne l'aime pas.

Les trois filles autour d'elles eurent chacune une réaction radicalement opposée : Ariane eut un discret soupir de soulagement comme si on lui enlevait un poids de la poitrine, Raven en resta muette d'étonnement, et Octavia souriait, n'ayant pas l'air surprise le moins du monde.

Elles discutèrent encore un peu des garçons (typiquement LE sujet de conversation lors d'une soirée entre filles), lorsqu'Ariane s'exclama :

-Oh ça m'était complètement sortit de la tête ! Les filles, j'ai oublié de vous dire que dans deux jours, la famille royale organise un grand bal pour la fête du printemps ! Vous serez les invitées d'honneur cette année !

-QUOI ?! dirent-elles d'une même voix.

-Mais Ariane, nous n'avons jamais participé à une fête de ce genre, et nous n'avons pas de robes…

-Ah parce qu'il faut une robe en plus ?! s'écria Raven, avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le coussin d'un air désespéré.

-Je suis désolée… Je peux tout arranger, pour vos vêtements, coiffures, maquillage, bijoux…

-Moi je peux vous apprendre à danser. Dit soudainement Clarke.

Non loin de là, Bellamy apprenait à tirer au prince lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle du bal. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'assister à ce genre de fêtes de la haute société sur l'Arche, mais sa mère avait tenu à lui apprendre à danser tout de même, arguant qu'il la remercierait un jour.

Le lendemain il discuta avec O', qui semblait attendre avec impatience cet événement.

-Le seul problème, c'est que je ne sais pas danser Bell !

-Alors viens là, petite sœur, je vais t'apprendre quelques pas.

Il l'entraîna dans sa chambre, bougea le lit pour faire de la place, avant de se placer face à elle. Il prit une de ses petites mains dans la sienne, plaça l'autre sur son épaule et mit la sienne sur sa hanche. Il commença à danser, doucement d'abord pour la guider.

-Un, deux, trois, un, deux, trois. Tu vois O', c'est facile !

Celle-ci s'interrompit, et essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Bellamy fronça les sourcils, et lui dit sérieusement :

-Octavia… Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état ?

-C'est rien Bell, c'est juste que… Lincoln me manque, avoua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

-Ça va aller p'tite sœur, je te promets que ça va aller. Murmura-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

 _« Ça va être serré. Très serré. »_ Pensa Bellamy en sellant son cheval à la tombée de la nuit. Il se prépara à monter sur le bel étalon noir, lorsqu'il entendit :

-Tu es un bon grand frère.

Il se retourna, et vit Clarke appuyée contre la porte des écuries, ses cheveux blonds ramenés en une longue tresse d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches rebelles.

-Tu devrais rentrer Clarke, tu vas attraper froid à cette heure. Lui dit-il en avalant difficilement sa salive, incapable de réfléchir correctement en songeant à quel point elle lui semblait belle à ce moment-là.

Il monta sur son cheval, et elle s'approcha de lui avant qu'il ne sorte dans la nuit encore fraîche de mars.

-Fais attention à toi Bellamy.

-Comme toujours princesse, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Bellamy partit au galop, et Clarke resta seule un instant, avant de refermer la porte et rentrer dans la cité.

C'était enfin le grand soir. Après deux heures de préparation, les filles étaient prêtes, et avaient réussi l'exploit de faire mettre une robe à Raven, de la maquiller ET coiffer. Celle-ci se tourna vers Clarke, Octavia et Ariane, et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

-Comment est-ce que vous me trouvez ?

-Tu es magnifique Raven, dit la blonde en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes.

Raven portait une robe de couleur crème, avec le bas qui s'évasait en un voile légèrement transparent, laissant voir ses jambes bronzées. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon, et Ariane y avait ajouté des perles nacrées. Octavia l'avait maquillée simplement, assombrissant son regard et mettant en valeur sa bouche avec un rouge rubis qui tranchait avec la couleur claire de sa tenue.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le lieu de la réception, et furent accueillies par Alec et Thomas, tous deux habillés en costumes sombres.

-Raven, je… Vous… Vous êtes parfaite ce soir. Balbutia le roi ne pouvant décrocher son regard de la brune.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement, et dit :

-Merci Alec, vous êtes très élégant.

-Me ferez-vous l'honneur d'être ma cavalière ce soir ?

-Avec grand plaisir.

Lançant un dernier sourire à ses amies, elle s'éloigna en sa compagnie après avoir vu Octavia lui lever les pouces en signe de victoire. Cette dernière avait mis une robe un peu plus courte, d'un beau violet, retenue par deux fines bretelles de dentelle qui laissaient voir ses épaules. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une belle queue de cheval et elle avait coordonné son maquillage avec sa robe. Elle cherchait désespérément son frère du regard, et finalement regarda Clarke et lui dit :

-Mais où est donc passé Bellamy ? La fête va commencer et je ne le vois nulle part…

Clarke ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre quand son regard passa au-dessus d'elle et un sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle dit :

-Il est arrivé à temps on dirait.

Octavia se retourna et vit à l'entrée de la salle, dans de beaux costumes flambants neufs, Bellamy accompagné de Lincoln. Elle courut aussi vite que lui permirent ses talons vertigineux et enlaça brièvement son frère en le remerciant tout bas, avant de se tourner vers SON homme et de fondre dans ses bras musclés. Mais Bellamy n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne ce soir, et il avait presque malgré lui un petit sourire au coin des lèvres quand il se dirigea vers elle.

 _« Un ange, elle ressemble à un ange. »_ Pensa-t-il en voyant Clarke. Elle était vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit légèrement décolletée, qui contrastait superbement avec ses magnifiques cheveux blonds lâchés en cascade dans son dos. Son sourire s'accentua encore quand il pût voir que le dos de sa robe était fait de lacets descendant jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Il s'approcha d'elle, tendit une main vers la femme qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite à chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard étincelant.

-M'accorderas-tu cette danse Princesse ?

Pour toute réponse elle lui offrit un sourire éclatant et mit sa main dans la sienne, le suivant gracieusement sur la piste de danse. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer brutalement dans sa poitrine quand elle sentit ses mains se poser délicatement sur sa hanche et elle mit la sienne sur son épaule gauche. La musique commença, et ils ne se quittèrent plus de toute la soirée, virevoltant sur la valse, le tango, la salsa… Ils étaient beaux. Les gens s'étaient arrêtés de danser autour d'eux, se contentant de les admirer pendant qu'ils dansaient ensemble. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, les joues de Clarke prirent une légère teinte rosée en voyant que les autres danseurs les regardaient en souriant et se mirent à les applaudir.

-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, dit-elle à Bellamy.

-Je vais nous chercher à boire, je te rejoindrais sur la terrasse.

Elle acquiesça, et sortit de la salle de bal. Cette dernière était une des seules de la cité qui se situait juste au-dessus du niveau de la mer, parce qu'elle donnait accès au pont pour rejoindre la forêt. Clarke se rendit sur la terrasse, au ras de l'eau, et s'accouda au balcon, regardant le ciel rempli d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres.

Bellamy vint à sa rencontre et lui tendit une flûte de champagne, avant de se placer à sa droite.

-C'est magnifique, vu d'ici. Dit-elle en fixant le plafond céleste.

-Oui, magnifique. Dit-il à voix basse, mais Bellamy ne regardait pas le ciel en disant cela, il la regardait elle.

Clarke tourna la tête vers lui, et rougit légèrement en comprenant le véritable sens de sa remarque.

-Tu es un excellent danseur, lui dit-elle.

-Toi aussi princesse. Avec qui as-tu appris ?

-Mon père.

Il hocha doucement la tête, et répondit les yeux voilés :

-Et moi ma mère.

Il se retourna face à elle, et levant son verre, dit à la blonde :

-Trinquons, à cette merveilleuse soirée.

Ils entrechoquèrent leurs verres, et entendirent la musique d'un slow leur parvenir depuis la fête d'à côté.

Bellamy lui tendit la main, et sans dire un mot, elle se retrouva dans les bras du brun, la tête posée contre son épaule. A cet instant, les mots entre eux étaient superflus, il n'y avait que le battement de leurs deux cœurs sur le fond de musique douce. Lorsque celle-ci s'arrêta, Clarke se sépara de lui à contrecœur, elle se sentait en sécurité blottie contre lui. Il lui releva délicatement une mèche de cheveux et la mit derrière son oreille, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Ils laissèrent enfin libre cours à leurs sentiments lors de cette nuit magique, et ne virent pas Octavia et Lincoln non loin de là qui observaient la scène, un sourire sur le visage.


	16. Chapter 16

Finalement il y eu non pas un mariage, mais quatre.

L'Alliance entre les deux peuples fut concrétisée par l'union de Raven et Alec, deux mois à peine après le fameux bal de printemps, et ils n'eurent jamais plus à craindre des attaques venant des clans voisins.

 **Vous devez vous dire : « Mais cela ne fait qu'un mariage ! Et les trois autres ? »**

 **Patience chers lecteurs et lectrices…**

En effet la mécanicienne et le roi se marièrent les premiers, au tout début du mois de juin de la même année. Thomas abandonna le trône, et avoua son amour à Ariane, puis lui demanda de l'épouser au mois d'août. Si l'idée d'une union entre le jeune prince et une simple servante ne plût pas immédiatement à Alec, celui-ci finit par leur donner sa bénédiction, ne pouvant que constater l'amour sincère qui les liait déjà.

Le mariage suivant apparût comme une évidence aux yeux de tous. Depuis cette soirée sur la terrasse, Bellamy et Clarke ne s'étaient plus quittés, et se fiancèrent un soir d'automne, alors que les premières feuilles orangées des arbres de la forêt commençaient à tomber. Leur mariage eut lieu le 16 décembre, lorsque les premiers flocons de neige firent leur apparition.

Clarke était magnifique. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches, avec un lys blanc fixé près de l'oreille droite. Dans une robe blanche très simple qui lui allait à merveille, avec de fines manches de dentelle travaillée et une ceinture discrète qui marquait ses courbes féminines.

 _"Clarke Blake",_ oui, cela sonnait merveilleusement bien à ses oreilles. se dit-elle le soir du mariage. Ce jour-là Bellamy sût qu'il avait fait le bon choix, et qu'il avait trouvé la femme avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

À peine quelques mois plus tard, Octavia lui annonça ses fiançailles avec Lincoln et même si Bellamy jugeait que c'était trop tôt pour sa petite sœur... Il finit par accepter l'idée. Au fond de lui il savait que Lincoln était un homme bien, qui aimait réellement Octavia et qui saurait prendre soin d'elle.

Thomas, Ariane, Alec et Raven restèrent vivre dans la cité sous-marine, tandis que Bellamy, Clarke, Lincoln et Octavia s'installèrent dans la forêt, à mi-chemin entre la cité et le camp, dorénavant géré par Jasper et Monty.

 ** _PETIT MOT DE L'AUTEURE :_**

 ** _Chers lecteurs et lectrices, je vous adresse un énorme merci pour vos reviews, car cette fic étant la toute première pour moi, vous m'avez réellement boostée pour en écrire d'autres. (Oui, PLEIN PLEIN PLEIN D'AUTRES…)_**

 ** _Si vous vous demandez pourquoi la fin est aussi courte, c'est tout simplement parce que je travaille déjà sur une autre histoire de Bellarke, et je voulais clore proprement celle-ci au lieu de l'abandonner au chapitre 15._**

 ** _Merci notamment à :_**

 ** _Aly03_**

 ** _Bellarke-Princesse_**

 ** _Babibou1234_**

 ** _Zozig_**

 ** _Clochette_**

 ** _Pour leurs commentaires dès le début de la fanfiction, ça m'a vraiment touchée (Sniiiifff !)._**

 ** _Si vous voulez un indice, mes deux fics suivantes (qui arriveront dans les prochains jours) sont:_** ** _une histoire Bellarke moderne, un one-shot (je teste !) sur Octavia et Lincoln, et pis pour le reste… on verra je ne suis pas encore décidée. J'ai pour objectif d'essayer de créer des histoires plus structurées (qui ne partent pas en cacahuètes…) et de tester de nouvelles choses, dont le One-shot, pourquoi pas une song-fic, entre autres. J'ai été ravie d'écrire cette fanfiction, je vous colle un gros bisou pour avoir pris le temps de me lire et de donner vos avis._**

 ** _SR._**

 ** _PS : " Clarke Blake."_ cela sonne bien vous ne trouvez pas ? ^^**


End file.
